


he knows me like I know myself

by Gal_tic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Soulmates, Dan's 27th birthday, Dan's emotional, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, M/M, Minor smut references, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're in love you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gal_tic/pseuds/Gal_tic
Summary: Inspired by the song 'She' by Ed Sheeran, and Dan's story in the ls the other day about Phil's very sweet birthday present.Dan reminisces on his and Phil's relationship, and how Phil truly is the person who knows him the best.





	he knows me like I know myself

**Author's Note:**

> I finally managed to finish this small fic on Dan's 27th birthday present from Phil! Be prepared for a massive dose of fluff and me feeling sappy about their relationship. 
> 
> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @Galactic_Howell or on Tumblr @galhowell

_And like the back of his hand_  
He already understands everything  
"Won’t you stay?" He says  
And he already knows how it goes  
And where he stands  
I’ll stay, anyway 

 

Over the years, he and Phil had faced many boundaries. But, that was growing up. The early days of 2009 would have never lasted forever, and his starry eyed, young idea of true love would be tainted. At least, that’s what he had assumed would happen after he and Phil had started seeing each other seriously. Things seemed too perfect. 

Well, he should have known that with Phil, nothing could ever be assumed. 

They had their issues, sure. He could often be too stubborn - letting problems stew and not revealing them until he eventually burst in a quick but ferocious lick of anger. Phil, on the other hand, was the kind of person to break down in any sort of argument and cry. Then, he would pretend as if it had never happened for at least a day, and act as if everything was normal. 

Despite this, they had always managed to come out on the other side. Bridges were rebuilt, and he would wake up blearily as he felt an added weight on the opposite side of the bed and an exhausted, emotional Phil cuddling into his chest. 

The next morning, one of them would go and bring two cups of coffee back to bed, and they’d talk through the argument. Sometimes, this would go so well that they wouldn’t leave bed until noon (for various reasons that Dan would never disclose to anyone.)

Yeah, Phil knew him the best. There had always been that connection - that invisible line of fate that strung them together, and the ability to subconsciously know what the other person was thinking. 

He knew Phil’s mannerisms - how he furrowed his brows when he was concentrating, how he bit his lip when he felt nervous, and how he always had a kind word for everyone even if he didn’t feel too fondly about them. 

There were some moments where he realized just how much Phil knew about him in return - and his 27th birthday was one of them. 

At this point, they were already exhausted with performing nearly every night. Somehow (he preferred to not think about how it was really their fault for poor scheduling,) they managed to have two shows on the day of his birthday. 

Due to some cosmic force of good luck (a term Phil had coined that made him scoff and wonder how he could still put up with this man,) both shows had gone wonderfully, and he still felt buzzed from the energy of the audience a few hours later when they had gotten settled in their hotel. 

 

He couldn’t help but want to throw Phil down on the bed, and try to get rid of the buzzing under his skin that wanted to burst out. Also, he looked unfairly gorgeous, quiff messy and shirt slightly rumpled. However, as he was about to get off of the bed and pull Phil in by the collar of his shirt, he paused as Phil suddenly got up off of the couch he had been lounging on, rifling through his suitcase. 

“Don’t tell me you forgot your gel again. That’ll be the third one now that you’ve forgotten.” Dan scolded fondly, a huff escaping his lips as he relaxed back into the many pillows on the bed. 

“No, I...ah! There it is.” Phil exclaimed, holding up a small gift box wrapped in silver wrapping paper triumphantly. “I knew I hadn’t forgotten it. It’s kind of important, considering it’s your birthday, and I’m forced to get you a present, old man.” He added teasingly, an impish glint in his eye as he crawled onto the bed, sitting beside Dan and presenting the present for him to take. “Open it.”

“I told you, one joke about my age and I’m actually going to leave you here and do the rest of this tour solo.” Dan scoffed, taking the gift begrudgingly and ripping the paper, opening the box. 

“You really didn’t have to get me anything, Phil. What could I possibly nee-”

There, sitting in the box, was the overpriced candle that he had been looking at online the other day. How had Phil known? “Were you looking at my internet history?” He asked, unable to think of anything else to say out of pure shock. 

“No! I just...saw it when I was shopping for your birthday and it...kind of screamed ‘Dan’ at me. It’s the only thing that I got you as it was pretty expensive, but I - mmmph!” Phil said, interrupted as Dan slammed his lips on his own, arms wrapping around him tightly. 

 

Pulling back a few seconds later due to lack of air, Dan wiped at his eyes, unable to keep the smile off of his face as he took another sniff of the candle. 

“Are you crying?” Phil questioned, chuckling softly as he noticed Dan’s expression. “Wow, you really must be getting old. It’s all downhill from here.” He said fondly, reaching out to gently push Dan’s fringe off of his face. 

“Oh shut up. I just...thank you, for this.” Dan replied, smacking Phil’s arm gently. 

It was, by far, the most thoughtful gift that anyone had ever bought him. He should have expected it from Phil, really. Who else knew him as well?

Later that evening, after he had given Phil a proper thank you, he pressed a soft kiss on Phil’s bare shoulder as the man slept. 

What a wonderful, wonderful man. 

Literature and the media often corrupted the notion of ‘true love’ and all that it entailed. But Dan knew one thing for sure. True love was knowing your partner better than they knew themselves. 

And Phil certainly knew him inside and out. 

 

_Oh he knows me like I know myself._


End file.
